


Flustered

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: "Oye Ackerman! Stop drooling over Yaeger and get back to work!"Because only Eren has the power to make Mikasa blush.





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Set around chapter 108.  
Fluff featuring Mikasa blushing because of Eren.

The heat of the Friday afternoon was unbearable as the scorching sun glared down on the tracks. Mikasa fought the urge to wipe off the sweat on her forehead as she carried the log of woods. Squad 104 was currently building a railway track while waiting for some news from Hizuru. Their chances were slim but if Miss Kiyumi and others manage to convince at least one of the other countries then the doors to a new future could be open. Mikasa sighed to herself as she thought back to three years ago when times were much simpler and the Titans were the only enemies they have to fight.

She dropped the woods by Jean's side as he gave her a small smile before picking it up and starting to work on it. Few years ago the same Jean would have been complaining about the weather and cursing all the damned higher ups for giving them this tedious work. But now there was nothing but determination on his face as he worked. He would make a great Commander one day. She couldn't hep but think to herself as she walked away to bring more woods.

"Dammit Sasha you gotta leave some of the water for the rest of us too!"

Armin shouted as he tried to snatch the flask from the brunette girl who didn't budge and gulped up the water. Mikasa shook her head with fondness at her antics. Sasha haven't changed a bit. It was a relief though. The girl could lighten up anyone's mood in even the worst of the circumstances.

"Sasha you don't want me to tell the captain you hogged everyone's fill of water do you?

She immediately stopped and chuckled nervously before passing the bottle back to Armin.

"Of course not Mikasa. I will behave myself."

Mikasa and Sasha have gotten closer over the years and she could definitely call the other girl her 'girl best friend'. It was nice having a girl to chat with among the hoard of the boys. With Historia as a queen and Ymir's death only Sasha was left maybe that's why Mikasa found herself getting close to her.

"Atleast she listens to someone."

Connie muttered on the side as he fixed the wooden plank on the base. He was no longer the short guy he used to be and now towered over even herself by couple of inches. Just like Jean, Connie have changed a lot too. He was no longer the goofy guy he used to before.

"Eren seriously give me that. You can't do it all alone."

"It's ok Armin. I can handle it."

Her blonde friend gave a dejected look as he moved back to help Jean. She have gotten closer to him over the years. Mikasa didn't know ho much she actually cared about him before she saw his burned body on the walls of Maria. It felt like she lost a part of her heart. If anyone deserved to live in this world it was him. Unlike the others he still have little bit of childlike innocence to him which she wanted to protect at all cost. She tried not to think about the damned curse.

'Damn you Ymir.'

Her eyes then landed on the one person in the world who have the power to make her blush with a single look. Eren Yaeger. Words couldn't do justice to what he was to her. He was her soul, her heart her everything. She never wanted to fall for her best friend. But she did. Hard. She have loved him from the moment he saved her nine years ago. Since then all she wanted was to stay by his side forever. Forever such a funny word. It was mocking her in the face as Eren have only five years left. She tried to shake off those thoughts and live in the present just like she promised him. She have been depressed for months and it was Eren who took her out of it. They have spent countless nights talking with most of them ending with her tears. He always enveloped her in a hug afterwards and then she will fall asleep in his arms. It has gotten easier over the years but the pain was ever present. Eren stood up as he wiped off his face with the ends of his shirt revealing the taut muscle of his abs as she flushed. She forgot to mention how handsome he has grown over age. He towered over her by good inches and have gotten more muscular with time. His face has gotten more chiselled and his hairs longer than before. And those eyes. She loved those pools of teal green. It must be a sin to be this beautiful.

Before she can compose herself, Eren grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his head. Mikasa almost stumbled as he kept it on one side before getting back to hammering once again. His entire body was covered in thick ropes of muscle. He has a ten pack for goodness sake. God really went all out on blessing him those genes. His tanned body glistened in the sun as she saw his back muscle move with every hit of his hammer.

She mentally slapped herself. What was she doing? Her thoughts were wandering off to some very dangerous territory right now. It was much easier when they were kids and he used to be scrawnier than her. But puberty hit him like a train and now all she can see was a man. A gorgeous man.

"Oyi Ackerman! Stop drooling over Yaeger and get to work!"

She actually jumped this time as she saw Captain and Commander Hanji making their way over. Eren looked at Captain before moving his eyes towards her as Mikasa looked away. It was so embarrassing. What have she been doing? And to be caught by that shorty was worse off all.

"And for god's sake Yaeger put on a damned shirt right now! You are distracting our best soldier."

"It's not like that."

Mikasa didn't mean to sound like a blushing schoolgirl as Levi ignored her completely. She refused to make eye contact with Eren as she walked away from there with what little dignity she had left.

It was later in the evening as they were getting ready to eat dinner Mikasa saw Sasha giving her a coy smile.

"Shouldn't you be gobbling on the chicken by now?"

"Ohh I found something more juicer."

Mikasa ignored her as she poured on her plate and Sasha followed her with her own plate stuffed with food.

"Seriously why don't you two get on with it already. Everyone can sense the sexual tension."

Mikasa almost dropped her food as she pulled out the chair to sit.

"What no! Eren and I are just friends."

"I never mentioned Eren's name."

Sasha gave her a sly grin before digging into her food and forgetting all about her surroundings. Her face was in flames right now. Since when did Sasha get this snarky? Mikasa saw Eren and Armin approaching as she immediately looked down and focused on eating. They sat from across her as Mikasa did her best not to look up. Eren was sitting directly across her and she didn't think she could face him after such a lewd comment from the brunette. Infact she has been avoiding him kind of since this afternoon. There were very few moments where she got flustered and this was none of them. Eren must think of her as some kind of freak now.

"Mikasa are you okay?"

She glanced up at Armin's voice as he gave her a concerned look and she nodded. Does he have to be so observant all the time? Her eyes subconsciously landed on Eren and she noticed him looking right at her. His face held no expression but his eyes bore holes into her. Mikasa gulped a little under his intense gaze. He could be really intimidating sometimes. She blinked twice as if to ask him what but he didn't respond. His eyes then slowly trailed down pausing on her lips before moving back at her. Mikasa could feel her heart beating wildly as she wondered what was he thinking. She hated this Eren. He used to be a lot easier to read before. Now he was as composed as the captain and this irritated her.

She opened her mouth to ask him what before he leaned forward and his finger moved towards the side of her lips and wiped something.

"You had a little sauce over there."

He said casually as she sat there with her mouth open. Eren didn't give her any time to breath properly as he licked off his finger looking straight into her eyes. Mikasa was sure she have turned shades of red which never existed before. She could have sworn she saw a seductive glint in his eyes before he went back to eating his own food. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed this exchange but Sasha was busy eating and Connie and Jean were arguing over something. Hanji and Levi were engaged in a discussion of their own on the other end. Her eyes then met Armin whose mouth was open like a gaping fish as he looked between her and Eren.

Shit.


End file.
